Izuku of The Red Dragon
by Dragconic Slayer
Summary: Dragons once ruled the world. Until a long and terrible battle broke out between two of the strongest. Forced to enter an eternal slumber until they can find successors to the dragon line. Izuku Midorya, through the hand of fate is chosen by the Red Dragon King Igneel, and armed with the powers of a fire dragon, he sets out to be a hero. IzukuxMinaxOchaco and BkuMommo
1. Prologue

**PROLOUGE: THE DRAGONS**

5 Million years ago when the Earth was still young, from the endless azure sky's, to the dark never ending depts of the oceans, to the flattest of lands and to the tallest of mountains, ruled the Dragons. Dragons of all shapes and sizes, different colors and hues. Powerful enough to manipulate a multitude of elements depending on the type of dragon, breathing fire as hot as the sun and as cold as a winter blizzard. Powerful and intelligent they were, some say they may have been the very source of life itself. The dragons were a prideful and very temperamental bunch, easily angered and rightfully feared. They answered to only themselves ruled only by one, The Red Dragon King, Igneel

Igneel the strongest of dragons was fierce, unquestioning so, his strong powerful roar could be heard from the farthest corners of the earth. Yet despite his immense power, there was one glaring flaw he had that was unique among all dragons, he loved humans. Other dragons saw them as a hindrance. A species with such dark histories and arrogance that dragons couldn't fathom. They murdered and slaughtered their own, pillaged and scoured the land with war for the pettiness of reasons.

But not the dragon king, no he saw what made humanity special. Their compassion, the care for their offspring, to even the immense love and loyalty they had for one another through the face of disaster. It was inspiring, and he held them in complete awe. His greatest wish was for humanity and dragons alike, to come together and live as one.

This disgusted a few of the dragons, one more furiously and adamantly opposed the idea. The Black Dragon of Calamity, Achnologia, who wanted nothing more than to eradicate the vermin known as humanity and was willing to do anything to achieve it. Even if it meant striking and overthrowing the great dragon king. So, he did, and the effects of that battle were felt through out the world. Dragons everywhere began to fight amongst them selves having been forced to pick a side. Thus the 100-year war for the future of humanity and dragons had begun.

The repercussions of the war forever changed the world. The dragons had all but eradicated themselves. All but 5 remained. The Red Dragon King, the dragons of Wind, Iron, light and dark, and the Black Dragon of calamity. Tired, exhausted, and so close to death the dragons had no choice. Enter a near eternal slumber until they are able to pass the legacy of dragons on to another, or fade from history forever.

So, they slept, forgotten throughout the ages over time. Regarded as only legends and myths, never to be seen again. What the dragons could not foresee, was how humanity would be affected from the massive amount of magic unleashed through their 100-year war as humanity began to rebuild and prosper, they would discover unique powers of their own.

* * *

 **AN: Well aright than. I have the story pretty much thought out. And a lot of you might recognize a few of the names I threw out there, and yes this is going EXACTLY where you think its going. Iv read a lot of Bnha fanfictions and a lot of em give Izuku a fire based quirk but I have yet to see one where he has the powers of a dragon. Cool concept when I thought of it so I decide to give my shot at writing one. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER the only chracters that will have any relevance to the plot is pretty much in the prologue namely Igneel and Achnologia. First official chapter will start after I post this. I still need to work out some kinks. THIS IS A IZUKU AND MINA PAIRING STORY, with a hint of ohcako, and a little bit of bakugo x mommo cuz I find it funny alright guys till next time!**


	2. A Fateful Encounter

**CHAPTER 1: A fateful encounter, a tragic loss, a battle fought**

Talk/Talking out loud

 **All-might or Dragon talk**

 _Thoughts or thinking_

 _ **Dragon thoughts or thinking**_

* * *

 _What is a quirk? It is a mutation in the human anatomy that enables a person to develop powers and ability's beyond regular human means. Where did these "quirks" come from? No one really knows. Years of research have yielded uncertain results. No two quirks were exactly alike. Ranging from super strength to pyrokinesis, from transformation to alterations of human's physique, sometimes, a combination of a few molded into one._

Our story begins with a four-year-old boy, enjoying a nice leisurely drive up the side of Mt Fuji. While his father and mother in the front seats are enjoying the scenery and talking casually, he was more interested in the comic book that was currently in his small little hands.

"Izuku honey, why don't you put down the comic and enjoy the view? Its not often we get to take a vacation and see the sites like this" said the boy's mother as she turned to look at her son, tucking a lock of dark green hair behind her ear.

The boy looks up with his dark green eyes giving her the most adorable puppy dog look, his black hair with green tips flowing from the wind blowing slightly through the cracked window "but mom I'm almost done All-Might is about unleash a Smash and defeat the villain!" he says rather excitedly lifting up the comic book page so his mother could see.

"Ha-ha Inko why don't you let the boy finish his comic, were almost to the camping site anyways, well set up camp and then we can go for a nice adventurous walk what do you say Izuku sound like a deal? Chided the boys father looking at him through the rear-view mirror. His curly black hair and toothy smile promised a load of mischief once they settled down.

"Yea that'll be awesome dad!" the young boy exclaimed bouncing excitedly and rising his hand and doing an arm pump.

"Ok Izuku settle -" Inko was never able to finish the sentence as a she felt a massive tremor echo throughout the mountain, as she turned to see on her right there was a massive avalanche heading straight for them, fear griped her heart as she turned to look at her husband all jovial and happiness left her eyes. "Hisashi! Step on it hurry!"

Hisashi looked away from his wife with a hard-determinant focus entering his eyes, a lick of flame coming out of his mouth as breathed out. Floored the gas pedal in an attempt to out run the avalanche. "Hold on!" he yelled as they rapidly sped up

Izuku in the back seat was crying and screaming the entire time, unsure of what was going to happen, made the mistake of looking directly at the avalanche, as it slammed into their vehicle launching them off the side of the guardrail down into the dark dense forest below and all any of them knew was darkness.

 **Time skip a few hours later**

Pain, a lot of excruciating pain is all Izuku felt as he begun to awaken, eyes blurry, dried blood caked over his face as he struggled to move. "M-mom? D-dad? A-are you guys there? He cried out quietly. Only to be responded with silence, greeted only by the sounds of hard breathing and hot hair blowing unto his face which smelled a lot like raw meat. Looking over he unleashes a quiet and startled cry, for right next to him was a giant lizard like face with rows of sharp deadly teeth.

Trembling he dared not try and move, staring at the massive creature with wide eyes, fear encroaching his heart stopping his breath. As the lizard face moved back was when Izuku finally let out the breath he'd been holding, hearing the massive thud of foot steps walking around to the other side of the car that he realized was flipped over on its back.

" **What a strange looking carriage"** Izuku heard it speak, in a weird mix of growling and speech, feeling the car move slightly back and forth as the lizard-faced creature poked the car. Izuku turned to the lizard surprised to hear it speak. Izuku finally found his voice

"I-it's called a car we use it to travel" he shakily informed the creature not knowing where his courage to speak came from, summed it to curiosity. "D-do you think you can flip it over?"

The large lizard began to laugh heartily amused at the actions of this tiny hatchling which jumped at the sound **"You have courage young hatchling"** the lizard face responded flipping the car over back to its proper position. **You are rather fortunate, I saw this… Car? Fall from above hitting several trees and disturbing my sleep as it landed near me you are very lucky to be alive"** said the lizard.

Izuku was shocked to say the least, part of him thought he was dreaming, another part thought he had gone crazy. He struggled to take off his seat belt, and open the door finding that moving his arms were difficult till he finally succeed stepping out of the car. Only to see his father laying not 7 feet away from him. "Dad!" he screamed and rushed over dropping to the floor using his hands to try and wake him.

" **Don't bother hatchling, his light left him a while ago"** the large lizard said sympathetically stepping gently and slowly as to not startle the small boy.

"N-no not my dad, pleas mister lizard I need your" Izuku began to say as he turned only to stop, finally taking in the creature massive in size, for this wasn't just a lizard, it had a big bulky body, four bulky and thick legs supporting it, wings and scales a blaring shining red even in darkness. "Y-you're a dragon" Izuku muttered in quiet awe

Snorting in amusement the dragon bowed his head in confirmation **"You may call me Igneel"** he said as he casually scratched his belly with a hind leg **"That man before you is beyond saving, you know him?**

"He's my F-father" Izuku said through tears in his eyes realizing his dad was not breathing, then he remembered, his mother. "Whe-where is my mom?" he whispered fearing the worst

" **She lives, if barely, she lays over by that tree she tried to reach you but then she saw me and passed out"** Igneel muttered as he began to lick his scales similar to how a cat bathe itself. _**How does a dragon get so dirty in his sleep?**_ he absently wondered to himself a thought for another time. Izuku began to run to his mother hoping to at least hear her voice for a small bit of comfort only to be stopped by a torrent of flames. **"Do not touch her you foolish boy! If you do you may just kill her!"** scolded the dragon

Izuku turned to him with a pleading look in his eyes "Can you save her? Mr. Igneel? She's my mom. I-I don't want to be alone" he began to cry out in desperation he would do anything at this point for just a small sliver of hope.

Igneel looked at Izuku with a steely gaze **"I can but I will not do it for free, I am a not just any dragon I am the king of dragons! You dare ask me of a favor after disturbing my slumber!? Insolent boy! I have interacted with you out of amusement nothing more!"** he yelled unleashing a roaring out flame into the air from his powerful mouth.

Desperation began to set in Izuku knowing the fact that someone could save his mother, all he needed to do was convince Igneel. He said he wouldn't do it for free but. "what do you want, in exchange for saving my moms life" Izuku said as he stood glaring back at the dragon

Igneel laughed in amusement this was why he loved humans, so unpredictable and so willing to do almost anything for their beliefs. **"Simple child, I want you, to fight me"** Igneel said and the second he did the young boy ran at him and struck him as hard as he could with his small little fist.

Izuku didn't know why, but the second he found out he could save his mother if he fought Igneel he ran. Not away, but towards the massive dragon, wailing and throwing randomly sloppy punches. He was doing all he could to topple this massive beast, but it wasn't enough. Struggling through tears and pain as his knuckles bled from hitting the hardened scales, he suddenly found himself blown back just from Igneel blowing hot air at him. Not willing to give up, he turned and looked at his father lying on the floor, when an idea struck him.

Taking in a deep breath reaching deep inside himself to look for that "hot" feeling his dad always talked about when Izuku asked him about his quirk. Using all his feelings, the frustration the sadness, and the strong inherent desire to save his mother, he let loose his own small torrent of flames from his mouth as he breathed out, hitting Igneel in his face. Lest to say it didn't do much.

Igneel being caught off guard by the tenacious display looked in amazement, a human, a young small hatchling at that, had breathed fire, to attack a fire dragon. He looked at the boy in wonder ad wondered how? Only fire dragons had the ability to breath fir but this boy did it like it was second nature to him. Granted it was a weak and pitiful flame but that didn't matter, it was the fact he could do it.

Yet even if he couldn't Igneel would've been still impressed, yes, he had asked the boy to fight but the look in his eyes, he held not an ounce of regret or fear in taking him on. He willingly accepted the challenge in fervent endeavor, even if he knew he couldn't do much. As he watched the boy breath in ready to unleash another flame Igneel had made his decision.

" **That is enough, hatchling."** he said as he raised a claw and pushed Izuku to the ground and pining him there. **"You have impressed me. I will save your mother. But in return you will tell me how you breathed fire. Stay here and do not move"**

Izuku didn't dare move, he couldn't in fear that if he did Igneel would change his mind. He watched in fascination as Igneel stepped towards his mother. He saw him inhale and watched as a golden yellow flame spewed from the dragon's mouth. Startled and about to cry out he stopped as he saw something miraculous. His mother's wounds were beginning to disappear.

Once Igneel had finished he turned to Izuku and breathed that same golden flame, healing and restoring Izuku giving him more strength. It felt so warm, so gentle and not hot at all, it was a very pleasant feeling. Filling Izuku with hope and safety, he almost fell asleep right then and there before the feeling suddenly stopped.

" **A fire dragons second greatest ability, the hearth fire. Its able to negate almost all but the gravest of wounds never imagined id use it on humans"** Igneel said as he collapsed on the ground, " _ **I've slept for all these years and just doing this much leaves me weekend? I woke up too early"**_ he thought to himself and speaking outload while turning to the boy **"Now then before you run to your mother, tell me has it come to be that you can breathe fire?"**

Izuku having to repress the urge to run to his mother, knew he needed to explain to Igneel what he wanted to know. "Its my quirk" he answered timidly "About fifty or eighty years ago they started to appear. Kind of like super powers my I guess I got it from my dad" looking up at the dragon as he said this. "No one knows why though, they call it a mutation?"

" _ **Humans never had these kinds of abilities before sure some had possessed the capacity for magic, but it was rare and his breath as similar as it is wasn't magic. Is this the result of the war so long ago?"**_ Igneel pondered in silence, he needed information =, he should probably find the other dragons if they still breath but first. **"Tell me your name, Hatchling"**

Izuku looked at the dragon questioningly but answered nevertheless "My name is Izuku... Izuku Midoriya"

" **Izuku Midoriya? Such an odd name but its suits you. As one of the last of my kind and as payment for me saving and healing you mother I ask you to inherit my power. So that the legacy of dragons can continue"** Igneel not one for delay had decided to just say it why beat around the bush? Hesitating is not the way of a dragon

Izuku looked up at the dragon like he had a second head his four-year-old mind didn't comprehend what was said _"inherit his power? What does that even mean?"_ he thought so he decided to ask while tilting his head and putting a figure to his chin "What does…Inherit mean?" out loud.

" **It means to pass on, I need you to take it. After you do so I will leave this place and find a new bed in which to rest and live out my days. In essence you will be a dragon in all but body."** Igneel explained patiently while reaching up to his chest and pointing to his hart. **"Right here, in my chest lies a dragon lacrima. It is the source of our power, I am going to need you to eat it"**

"W-w-wait! Why me!? I'm just a kid!" Izuku yelled out in confusion jumping away in astonishment

" **That is precisely why, because it is you. You who possess the qualities of a fire dragon, the unshakable will, heart and tenacity. Eating a lacrima and inheriting a dragon's power is no small feat and should not be taken lightly. It will change you in unexpected ways, the stronger you become the more dragon like you will seem when calling on this power. You may do whatever it is you wish, save people, kill them, rule over humanity as its completely ruler you will go unchallenged!"** Igneel ranted excitedly the thought of a successor excites him and that it was a human, maybe his dream will come true after all though not exactly how he wanted.

"So, you're saying I could be a hero? Like All-Might?" Izuku asked in awe his eyes growing wide. The boy idolized him the world's greatest hero

" **If you so wished it yes"** Igneel pondered what this All-Might was but he sounded powerful.

Izuku with determined eyes looked up at the dragon and gave his answer "I-I will"

Reaching inside his chest Igneel pulled out a red gem glowing brightly in the center of it was a bright yellow flame and placed it in Izuku's out stretched hand **"Be warned I can not teach you how to use this power. When you eat it you will fall unconscious as the power merges with your body so it will come as naturally as you do breathing, I will take you to one of your human city's before taking leave and disappearing. Are you ready?"**

As he looked down to the small gem in his hands, he didn't even need to hesitate Igneel had saved his mother. He would need to repay him somehow. He promptly took the gem and swallowed the gem whole, before collapsing on the damp forest floor.

That night the world felt the tremor of a mighty roar letting it know that The Red Dragons legacy had been born

* * *

 **A/N Holy shit, when I started writing this I didn't think Id change up a lot I debated so much at the beginning on how I would throw this together but I think it went rather smoothly. Dialog is going to be the hardest part for me but I think I did ok here. RxR I really need to knw what you guys think and where my flaws are. I am open to suggestions so feel free to leave a review or pm me im always reading fanfiction so ill see it but I may or maynot respond right way well ig that's it Thnks everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3 Roar of The Fire Dragon!

**CHAPTER 2 Roar of The Fire Dragon! Shorts on fire and Exploding Books Oh My!**

 **{A RED DRAGON CHRISTMAS GIFT}**

 _Izuku's dream POV_

 _"I was… dreaming. An endless sky stretched out before me, the sun setting in the horizon dying the sky hues of orange, yellows, and reds. So peaceful and free, like nothing could harm me. I felt so strong, so powerful I reached into that feeling and let out a massive roar, tongues of flames spread out before me, a beautiful crimson color."_

* * *

It's been one year since five-year old Izuku met the dragon Igneel. Just as the dragon had said, he left the boy and his mother in the nearby village hospital and disappeared. Sightings were reported, but eventually they were casted off as nothing more than tabloid none-sense, so nothing came of it. After Hisashi's funeral, the boy and his mother returned home to the city life where Izuku could start school.

"Oh man I'm so hungry!" cried out an irritated Izuku, scratching his shaggy green and black hair while walking through the hallway back to class "Kachan you have any food on you?"

Kachan, or Katsuki Bakugo, was a blonde spiky haired boy with red eyes and who appeared to always be angry at something or another. The two boys had developed a weird sort of friendship-rivalry in the past year. Each one rubbing off on each other in some sort of way in terms of mannerism.

"Ugh No Deku what the hell? Didn't you eat enough at lunch?" said the irritated blonde boy, hands in his pockets. "I swear your like a bottomless pit, you ate your lunch and then I gave you like half of mine"

"Awe man! … Heeyyy I thought I told you to stop calling me Deku!" cried out Izuku a small lick of flame coming out of his mouth in indignation.

Bakugo having seen the flame narrowed his eyes backed away to keep from being burned "Well maybe if you stopped being so useless thinking about your stomach for once and learned to keep your quirk in check, I wouldn't do it!"

"Well that's not very nice Kachan" Izuku said and then sheepishly under his breath added "You almost burn down one classroom and suddenly it's held over your head for a whole year"

"You set my shorts on fire you crazy fuck!" yelled the blonde irritated boy letting off small pops of his quirk from his hands.

The green haired boy began to pout and tear up, he liked Bakugo, but he hated when he got really mean like that. He hadn't meant to set the boys shorts on fire, he had the hiccups and couldn't stop sputtering out fire! "I-im s-sorry Kachan"

Bakugo face palmed at the boy, he hated when Izuku cried, it was so annoying. Maybe if he promised to go to the park with him later, he would stop moping before the teacher saw. "Look Deku, tell you what if you stop crying well go to the park, you know play Heroes and Villains" the boy let out in slight annoyance

Drying up his tears Izuku looked at Bakugo with wide beady eyes, Bakugo's plan having worked like a charm, maybe he could sweeten the deal by throwing in ice cream. "You be the villain and well go for ice cream after?" he looked so hopeful Bakugo had no choice but to agree

"Yea yea well go for ice cream. Now come one before Ms. Izumi goes all bitch mode on us!" yelled the blonde

"Yay! Let's go!" cried out Izuku as he grabbed Bakugo by his wrist and began running through the hall, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

 **15 minutes later**

"Kachan why did you set the book on fire!?" yelled the green haired boy running around in a dramatic fashion also wondering why the fire smelled so…delicious.

"Shit Deku! I didn't mean to! My hands got all sweaty and this long-haired ass hole kept throwing paper at me, I didn't mean to explode it like that!" yelled an equally panicked Bakugo hastily throwing the book to one corner of the room which caused the fire to spread further by catching hold of a green scarf hanging on the shelf.

"My scarf…" sniffed Izuku then stopped grabbing his stomach as hunger pains began to spike, the smoky smell of the fire reaching his nostrils, intoxicated by it he began to inhale deeply, opening his mouth as he did so.

The next moment came to a shock to everybody, as fire began to enter Izuku's mouth as he kept inhaling quite literally eating it! As the last of the fire entered his mouth he began to chew and eventually swallowed burping up a small flame "That…was soo good! Oh man I'm so full!"

"Deku that was so kick ass! I didn't know you could eat fire what the hell!?" cried out Bakugo in amazement "Hey what's wrong with your face?"

Around Izuku's forehead and underneath his eyes… were patches of red scales.

 **After School**

Walking on the snow-covered ground and heading to the park Izuku decided to tell his blonde friend about his meeting with Igneel.

"So…you're telling me, that you met a dragon, and he made you eat shiny red rock?" said an exasperated Bakugo "That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard!"

"I swear its true Kachan, you know I hate lying!" retorted Izuku having explained to Bakugo why he thought he had grown scales, that had thankfully disappeared after a while.

"Hmm ok yea... you really do suck at lying" the blonde finally gave in after some thought both walking in silence. Bakugo didn't quite fully believe him but he couldn't help but consider it in a world with super powers why the hell not. "But are there other dragons?"

Izuku paused in his walking not sure what to say next, then he looked up at Bakugo deciding to trust his friend "Sometimes, I see them in my dreams, other times I am a dragon, and then there's this man in a strange mask who keeps poking me with needles. I feel like its me, but not me, like maybe I feel other dragons but a bit different."

"That's trippy" Bakugo looked up to the sky "Dragons huh. Well whatever if there are or aren't whatever happens Deku well take on anything together as heroes!"

"So, you can be nice when you want to be huh Kachan?" Chided Izuku snickering a bit as Bakugo blushed a bit outa embarrassment

"You know what Deku I hope you get fucking ea-; he began only to be interrupted by a girlish scream.

"No! I don't wanna let me go!" Both giving each other a look that said lets go, and immediately began running towards the scream. As they ran into the park what Izuku saw set his blood boiling.

Three older boys had a young pink skinned girl on the floor, one of them holding a handful of bugs in his hand. The other two were holding her down and trying to force her mouth open.

"What's wrong you pink looking bug freak? I though big bugs liked to eat little bugs!" sneered a big burley boy in a blue cap.

"I-im not a bug!" she struggled to get up only to be pushed back to the ground "I said let me go! Ill burn you! Don't try me!" she threatened trying to scare them away as tears entered her eyes.

"Well go ahead, and if you do well just start kicking your teeth in!" laughed a pale skinny kid with black long hair.

"You guys we should stop before someone comes, I swear I hear people coming!" said a boy in a green beanie.

Without even a second thought Izuku was already running towards the big one, instinctively igniting his fist with dark red crimson fire. As the boy noticed him it was too late, the punch had already been thrown hitting him square in the jaw and sending him flying back a good five feet. Then Izuku turned around and looked at the last two boys, just in time to see Bakugo wail the guy in the green beanie just as far using his explosion.

Izuku looked at the last boy glaring at him with yellow slit reptilian eyes, growling as he said through gritted teeth "Let… Her…Go!"

The pink girl just stared at him in wonder, " _Why would he save me?"_ she thought as the boy with long black hair started to do as Izuku had said.

As he did so the other two boys began to get up, shakily but steadily the big burly boy began morphing his fist into a ball with spikes poking out. "Heh that was a good punch kid, too bad it didn't count!" he yelled as he ran towards Izuku.

As Bakugo was watching, he was suddenly caught of guard when he was tackled to the ground and pined by the neck with a strange metallic ring that stuck him in place, "Hey! Get this shit off me you fucking piece of-" He fell silent as he was kicked in the face and knocked out by the boy in green beanie.

"Kachan!" screamed Izuku as he felt his rage increased while dodging and weaving the big burley boy easily, him being skinny and fast the larger boy being slow. Thanking the times, he and Bakugo would fight for practice during their games of Heroes and Villains.

" **That is enough!"** Yelled Izuku in a Dragon like voice sending fire exploding through his body blasting back the big boy in a blue cap, and making two fist one over the other and bring them to his mouth inhaling deeply.

" **Fire Dragon ROOOOAAARRR!"** he let lose a large torrent of powerful flames singing the other boys shirt and blasting him back hitting the other two boys sending them all to the floor. Glaring at hem Izuku uttered one word full of power and authority **"Run…"** He growled out menacingly. Soon after all three boys ran away crying, the metal ring around Bakugo disappearing almost immediately.

As Izuku let his rage and power dissipate he found himself exhausted having used too much of his strength began to collapse to the ground, before being caught by two slender pink arms. "Whoa there fire buddy don't go dying on me, I still need to thank you for saving me when you did" said the pink skinned girl shakily letting him down gently.

"That was so cool! First you came in running like literally hands blazing, then you were like bam and swoosh! Your really good at dodging! And you were like Rawr Ima dragon! It was super cool!" she ranted off excitedly all the while shaking Izuku back and forth the boys face becoming increasingly red by the second.

"U-um…Thank you?" Izuku finally managed to say "U-um who...or uh… what's your name?"

"Oh sorry! I'm Mina, Mina Ashido! Its nice to meet you mister Dragon Hero! What's your name?" she said this becoming too close to Izuku's face for his comfort

"I-Izuku, Izuku Midoriya" he replied shakily "W-why were those guys picking on you?"

"Ugh those idiots, they were making fun of me and calling me a bug girl because of my pink skin and horns, can you believe that!?" she cried out in disbelief adjusting her white scarf around neck, which had fallen when the boys attacked her, the jerks.

"R-really? Even though you're so pretty?" Izuku really couldn't believe it, I mean what the hell?

"Y-you really think I'm pretty?" she said shyly, a light purple blush growing steadily around her face

"U-um yea? Why wouldn't I?" This girl was weird, he thought, but not in a bad way he supposed. Before he started to shiver, damn Bakugo burning his only scarf, seriously who does that?

Mina having seen the shiver though about her scarf, she had plenty at home and he did save her after all, "Here take this" she said as she wrapped her scarf around his neck.

"But its yours! I can't take it!" he tried to give it back but she wouldn't budge.

"Look take it as thanks, I have plenty of others, but you better take care of this! I want you to always wear It and remember me by" she said looking away shyly, as she began to stand up.

"A-alright then Ashido… Thank you" a dark red blush now sporting his face while he buried his face into the scarf smelling. Bubblegum?

"Its no problem, but hey I really need to go! Ill see you around Midori!" she said as she hugged him tightly and began to run away

"w-what just happened?" Izuku just stood there stunned not hearing Bakugo waking up and looking at that last exchange. "Deku, the fuck did I miss?" he groaned out in pain, and a hint of confusion

"Kachan… girls are weird" Izuku replied, but not all that unpleasant, who knows maybe I will see her again? He thought absent mindedly as he adjusted his new scarf. Not knowing that in less than 10 years, he'd have another strange encounter with another less pink but just as bubbly girl and meet her again a few days after that.

* * *

 **A/N Omg I busted my ass to pull this off, I hope it turned out ok I kinda rushed it at the end cuz I am tired! If you guys want ill redo it but I really wanted this to come out as a Christmas special…not very christmasy I knw but eh fuck it lols, AYWAYS RnR let me know what you think. Mina and Izuku have their first meet in a very unexpected way…I hope it was unexpected cuz I had no idea how I was gunna pull that off, Next chapter well FINALLY BE HEADING TO UA YAY! AND WITH THAT GOODNIGHT! MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS!**


End file.
